I can't protect you anymore
by ThePineappleyishOne
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Sorry if it bad D: basically, England goes to Greece right after WW2 to protect Greece's house from Russia. Warning! Lots of bad language...


Don't Let Me Fall

Warning: VERY first fanfic, sorry if it bad D: also, beware of OCs! Oh, and Hetalia does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Also, the character for Serbia belongs to Tix91 on DeviantArt. Is there anything I'm missing…nope? OK! Hop on! This should be a fun ride! Oh, and this fanfic takes place right after WW2, or about 1946ish….

England stared at Greece with sorrow in his eyes, and then turned his head to look at the ancient ruins of the battered country. The pride of Heracles' land was declining, and Arthur himself felt responsible to help Heracles from Russia's grasp. The blaring Mediterranean sun made Arthur feel dizzy; he wasn't used to this at home. "How long have I been here?" he muttered and sat on a bench, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

-Flashback—

It seemed as though Arthur had gone from one war straight into another. He and France were terribly worn out from battling the Axis Powers. Germany and Japan were a pain in the ass to deal with, and Italy, well, he was just a bloody failure. After the war, Arthur and the other Allies had met to discuss the future, but it wasn't very pleasant. At the meeting, all Russia could talk about was communism, which absolutely frightened the bloody hell out of the rest of them. Soon after, Russia has detached himself from the Allies, and an Iron Curtain had fallen on Eastern Europe. Arthur would've helped earlier, but was too much in fear to even move towards there—until Greece called, that is. After Heracles' call that fateful night, he packed a heavy load for his journey to Greece—he'd need it.

-End Flashback—

"Need some water?" Heracles asked. He knew this climate wasn't exactly comfort zone for Arthur. "That'd be great, old chap. Do you suppose I could have a nibble of something too?" Arthur asked. "Of course! Let's head home, I'll pull out some bread and cheese." Heracles replied without hesitation. In Greek culture, you always have something to eat with your drink, and conversation always follows.

Back at Greece's house, Arthur nibbled on bread while Heracles, with sorrow in his eyes, downed a shot of Ouzo. "Heh, I can't believe how things change." he muttered. "What things change Greece?" Arthur asked. He was in the mood for a story. "Well England, before you were probably born, either that or just a baby, Russia and I used to be quite good friends." Heracles started. Arthur was shocked, he never knew this. "Really?" he exclaimed "Yeah. When the Byzantine Empire was still mine, Russia came down to Constantinople. He said his boss was in search for the true religion when he sat next to me one Sunday in Agia Sofia. He told me that he was either considering Orthodox Christianity or Roman Catholicism. So as the service went on, I was explaining every element of it to him, and he was impressed. After the service, he told me that he would tell his boss that Orthodoxy was the religion for land. Russia described the chanting as 'So beautiful, I did not know whether I was in heaven or on earth.'" Heracles expressed. "Wow, really? What happened next?" Arthur pronounced, sounding like a little kid. His prim and proper outer shell was cracking, but at the moment, he could've cared less. "Well," Heracles continued, "From then on, Russia and I became close. I gave him orthodoxy mixed with Byzantine remnants, and he used it to build a great empire. Even after Turkey took almost all of my land and my empire, Russia promised that he would still look after me and all of the other Orthodox Christians in the Balkans, and that he did until the fall of Turkey's sickening empire." Heracles' fists clenched at even the sound of Turkey's name. "Ah, I see." Arthur included, very intrigued by the Greek's story. It reminded him of when America was still a little colony of Arthur's, and he was always using some of England's ideas, even up to the revolutionary war. As both me sat silent in the room, a little voice peeped, "Mr. England, would you like some more water, or and I make you some Greek coffee or Chamomile tea?" "Tea, please." Arthur said, jolting up from his interrupted thoughts. "Of course sir, and what about you nouno?" The girl chirped. "I think I'll have tea as well, thank you Despina.' Heracles said and smiled. Arthur noticed a bond between the two, but couldn't quite identify it. It was not a relationship; the girl was much too young for Heracles. It was almost like a father-dau—"Nouno means 'godfather' in Greek." Heracles explained, almost immediately noticing Arthur's reaction. "And that means?" Arthur questioned. "Basically, I was the one that baptized her. Since her parents died, I've looked after her as if she were my own." Heracles smiled again, gazing at the young girl with features much like his: olive colored skin and dark brown hair. The only difference was that her eyes were a chocolate brown color, unlike Heracles' bright green eyes. "She's also one of the only people I trust in my house anymore." Heracles uttered, gazing down at the tea. "Why is that?" Arthur asked softly. "Because," Heracles started, "Everyone has already become one with Russia!" he shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "The democracy my mother established, the religion I fought so hard for, even my own servants are rebelling against! My land is falling apart because people have stopped caring about me. My people have become lazy, and many of them have turned away from the traditions that their ancestors have shed blood for!" Heracles was now collapsed on the table, sobbing. Arthur put his hand on the Greek's shoulder. "It's Ok," he said, "That's why I'm here. Russia's going down." He smiled and looked at the clock. "Well," Arthur said as he helped Heracles to his feet, "Let's his the sack shall we? We'll talk more tomorrow." "Sounds like a plan. Oh, but before you retire to, your room, Despina?" Heracles called as the young lady popped her head out of the kitchen. "Make sure to take care of Mr. England while he's here. England, she's yours while you are here." "B-b-b-b-but why?" England stammered, shocked. "I thought she was one of your only servants you could trust!" "That's the exact reason." Heracles smirked, "I rather put you with my trustful little goddaughter than leave you with the rebelling ones. A good host would never do that. Kalinikta." He yawned and headed down the hall.

Once he finished washing his face, Arthur draped the towel over his bare shoulders and headed down the hall to his bedroom. As he passed one room after another, he heard a soft guitar strumming and a quiet voice singing. He opened one of the doors a crack and saw that it was Heracles himself, singing as though it were to lull him to sleep. Suddenly, a small voice piped, "Are you lost Mr. England? Would you like me to show you the way to your room?" Arthur jumped, and his back stiffened. "Oh, yes, that would be grand, thank you." he breathed, turning red.

Once they were there Despina asked, "Is there anything else you need Mr. England?" "Actually, no, I'm quite well, but would you mind answering a question for me?" Arthur replied. "Not at all. What would you like to know?" Despina questioned, staring straight through the Englishman's bright green eyes. "Well," Arthur scratched his head, "Why was Greece singing to himself? And what was he singing?" Despina smiled and lowered her voice. "Sit down. It sounds like you're in the mood for another story." she giggled, and Arthur did what he was told, and plopped down on his bed. "Nouno has always loved to sings songs," Despina started, seating herself right next to Arthur. "When I was little, he would sing songs to me in bed to help me fall asleep. The only flaw in that though, was that he always seemed to fall asleep first." The Petite girl chuckled to herself, and then continued. "Even when Turkey came to my village and started scaring all the people and hurting them, nouno would sit by my side every night, wiping my tears and singing songs to help me calm down. The songs he would sing were beautiful, and came from every corner of his land. His songs were about everything! Butterflies, the moon, Albanians, beautiful Cretan girls, and grumpy grandfathers too! But my favorite song was not one of these. My favorite song was actually a bunch of hymns tied into one string, which nouno would call the Paraklesis hymn, or I guess in English you could describe it as 'hymns to the Virgin Mary.'" Arthur yawned, his eyes drooping. "Chipper dearie, but that only answers half of my bloody question." he muttered. Despina blushed from embarrassment, and then continued, "Ok, well, nouno was singing a song called Gaitani, and old island song. In fact, this is the first happy song he's sung in years." The girl's eyes looked sad, and her head was swung down. "I wonder why." Arthur said at softly and patted her head. "Since the last Great War, between Italy and Russia bugging him, a Civil War broke out between his people. I would hear songs coming from his room, and they were of war, and people who would rather commit suicide than live." Despina now, as her godfather had done earlier, collapsed into a weeping wreck. "Sh, sh, calm down now darling. Don't worry right now, just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, and I promise I will give it my all when Russia comes. Goodnight Despina." Arthur said. " Kalinikta Mr. England. Be on your toes though, Russia is coming any day now." The petite girl said as she shut Arthur's door behind her.

The next morning, Arthur groggily woke up by the sun streaming through his window. He checked the clock next to his bed. "6 am?" he moaned. Everything Despina had said the night before was still buzzing through his head. Arthur tried to move out of his bed, but a shock of pain from his calf made him wince and almost yelp. He took a look and then remembered that Germany had shot him there while on the battlefield. His doctors had done what they could, but there was still pain, and it probably would never go away. "Damn kraut." Arthur muttered and limped out of bed. He pulled out a simple shirt from his dresser drawer, and slipped it over his bare chest, since the night before had been so warm he slept without a shirt. Arthur looked out the window, beyond the ancient rocky landscape filled with olive trees. He looked straight at the deep blue sea and sighed. "Another new day, another day closer to meeting a bloody soviet traitor." he grumbled and left his room.

" Kalimera Mr. England." Despina chirped from the kitchen as Arthur entered and sat at the table. "Good morning Despina. May I ask where Mr. Greece is?" Arthur said and yawned. Despina smiled and pointed behind Arthur. Arthur turned around to see Heracles standing behind him with a drowsy look in his eye. Arthur smiled, "Did the sun wake you up too old chap?" "No, actually, well, kinda. I wake up exactly when the sun starts to rise so I can do my morning prayers. I'm the most peaceful at that time." Heracles yawned and grabbed a small cup. Then, from a pot on the stove, he poured what looked like watery mud into his cup. Arthur tried not to make a face, but he hated coffee. It reminded him of how America was always drinking that stuff. Arthur preferred tea. "Oh, nouno," Despina said as Heracles grabbed some fruit, "There's a cat outside. Do you want me to bring him in for a little bit?" Heracles smiled and patted the girl's head. "Of course koukla. You bring him in, and I'll get him some milk." _How can he be so interested in a cat when Russia is on his way down?_ Arthur wondered. He looked over at Despina, now with a small little cat in her arms. She looked back at him, glanced over at her godfather, and pressed her finger against her lips. Arthur understood now. She was pretending that they had never spoken the night before. As the cat lapped up the milk, Arthur stretched out his arms. "Well then," he said, "I should probably go shower and then get my body moving and in shape again. Mr. Greece, do you have any training areas?" "Unfortunately not a specific one, but I'll tell you something. We'll go into Athens, to the Olympic stadium. I have some stuff there that you can exercise with. After that, we can go up into the hills where I can show you some hiding and attacking spots." Heracles answered. "That sounds like a grand idea. Let me go get ready now." Arthur replied.

About half an hour later, Arthur was waiting by the front door to leave, and today he was prepared for the climate. He was wearing light clothing, and he brought a big water canteen to avoid yesterday's events. All of a sudden, Despina, still in her pajamas, appeared and handed Arthur a picnic basket. "I don't think you guys will be home by lunch, so I packed you something light." she smiled. Arthur grinned back at the sweet little girl. "You're not coming with us?" he asked. "No, I have housework to do. Plus, ladies shouldn't bother with things like that anyway." she answered, her eyes gazing off into distant places. _But it's the 20__th__ century_. Arthur thought. Before he said anything though, Heracles appeared, and with him was a young boy who looked only slightly older than Despina. The boy was tall, olive skinned, brown eyed, dark brown haired, and he had a huge scowl on his face. "Mr. England, this is Nick. He also works here. He's going to train with us today. Don't worry, he's a loyal one." Heracles said. Arthur put out his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said and smiled. The boy just looked the other way. "Pleasure." he muttered, still frowning. Despina then grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her, giving him a stern talking to in Greek. He responded, with a quick and agitated tongue. "Did you baptize that one too?" Arthur whispered to Heracles while the two young ones were still bickering. Heracles laughed, "No, not me. But I did take him under my care from a very young age, even before I had Despina living with me. He may seem cold, but he's really not that bad. But even though he's the older one of the two of them, Despina still has to baby him." "So how old are they? They're at most America's age, right?" Arthur asked. Heracles smiled, like he knew a secret. "They're older than you think Mr. England." Then he called out, "Klisto stoma, Nikos! Pame! If you keep bickering, we won't have any time for today's activities! Let's go!" Nick glared one last time a Despina, mumbling Greek profanities as he stormed out the door. Despina just smiled sweetly, " Yassou Mr. England! Have a nice day!" she said.

When they got to the Olympic stadium, Arthur was impressed. It had been years since he was there, and they had improved it. Immediately he grabbed some dumbbells and began to work out. He glanced over at Nick, who was running through an obstacle course while Heracles timed him. Arthur was amazed at how quick, light, and nimble his feet were, and Heracles was the same way. Arthur walked towards them. "You both are amazing! How do your feet move like that?" Arthur asked, still shocked. "Puh, it was nothing." Nick arrogantly replied with a smug look on his face. Heracles stared at Nick, smacked the back of the boy's head, and continued. "Quick and light feet are something that the people from the island Nick's from are known for. You apply the Kefi, the life, of the dances into your fighting, and you got a pretty good army." _Amazing,_ Arthur thought, shock still in his eyes. "Well, let's head out to the hills now. When we get there we'll eat, then we'll do some more training exercises." Heracles said, and the three men left the stadium.

On the way to the outskirts of Athens, Arthur tried talking to the arrogant Greek boy. "Sooo, do you know much about Russia's army?" he asked. Nick refused to look at him, but he did reply, "Not much, except for the fact that he will be coming any day now. I don't associate myself with the rebels in the house, but I overhear their conversations." "Well, that's good, I guess." Arthur mumbled, looking out the window of the carriage. Talking to Nick was like talking to a brick wall. How did Greece do it? Another conversation idea popped into Arthur's head, and he was hoping this one would at least take the scowl off the boy's face. "So, how do you feel about Despina? From what I saw, you two seem very close. Do you have any feelings for her?" he hinted. Now Nick did turn his face toward Arthur's, but the expression was the same. There wasn't even any blushing! Dammit. "Despina is like a sister to me, nothing more. But even though I'm older than her by lord knows how much, she still babies me. She's just a girl with a similar back-story as me and we both live under theio's roof, that's it, Xeno." Nick grumbled, but when Arthur looked into Nick's eyes, he could tell Nick had lied somewhere in the story. Heracles chuckled, " he was only trying to engage in a conversation. Relax! You don't need to be and ice king all the time. Oh, and for future reverence Mr. England, theio is Uncle in English, but in this case, it's just a very proper way of saying 'mister'." "Thank you for the translation Mr. Greece." Arthur said as the carriage stopped moving. "Finally here." Heracles said and breathed deeply.

"Wow." Arthur breathed as he looked around. The area was grassy and hilly, with jagged rocks. Hidden within the rocks was what looked like an ancient monastery. "When the enemies were attacking, some people from this area would come to this monastery as a refuge. The monks would take care of the people, and were always praying ceaselessly to Jesus and Virgin Mary. The people knew they were safe in the monastery because it was well hidden and even if an enemy found it, they refused to attack because a monastery is holy ground. And through God's grace, even the Muslims have left this place alone." Heracles explained. "Amazing." Arthur mumbled, still wide eyed. The three men were silent for several moments, when Heracles said, "OK, now that you've seen the hiding place, let's spare around." Arthur sweat dropped. _Mr. Greece sure changes the subject quickly, _he thought.

Unfortunately for Arthur, he had to spar against Nick first. The boy who usually wore a scowl on his face now wore it even darker, and his eyes looked as if they were intending to murder Arthur. It was the first time in Arthur's life he was afraid of someone who seemed younger than him. "Aaaaand begin!" Heracles yelled, and the Greek boy charged towards Arthur. Though he wasn't light on his feet, Arthur was fast, and he barely dodged Nick's blow. Nick was just throwing violent punches while Arthur either moved out of the way or blocked them. "C'mon, fight back Xeno." Nick growled as he threw a punch at Arthur's chest, and actually managed to his him. "Gah!" Arthur gasped. The boy actually had some very strong punches! But Arthur didn't let that blow demobilize him. He fought back with full force, and now it was Nick's turn to block punches. All of a sudden, Nick got down on his knees and tried to nab Arthur from his shins. Luckily, Arthur jumped up and over the boy, missing the punch, but something worse happened. Arthur tried to land, but couldn't get on his feet and landed right on the place where Germany had shot him during the last war "AH F*CK!" England yelled, holding the wounded leg. Heracles ran over to Arthur, and yelled something in Greek over to Nick. Heracles looked at the Brit, praying he was ok. Arthur was still holding his leg, and was wincing, trying to hold back tears, and was mumbling "f*ckf*ckf*ckf*ckf*ck…" over and over. Nick came over to where Arthur was, with rubbing alcohol and a bandage. Nick was no doctor, but seeing so many wars in his lifetime, he learned how to quickly patch a wound. He began swiftly but carefully on Arthur's shin, wrapping it so the leg could not bend. "It won't heal 'til overnight and even then, it seems the previous scar there will still make the leg have pain. But to avoid major pain or injury, do not move your leg or remove the bandage wrap until tomorrow. Got it, Xeno?" Nick explained, sounding much smarter than Arthur thought he was. But Arthur's new nickname, Xeno, made Nick still sound like an immature kid. Arthur knew xeno meant foreigner, for it was used in English, but the way the moody Greek said it made Arthur feel unwelcome. "I'm afraid that means no more sparing for you Mr. England. I'm gonna spar with Nick now. If you pay attention closely, you may learn a thing or two." Heracles said and smiled weakly. Then, he and Nick began to spar. But Arthur noticed it was more dance-like than fighting style. Both men were light on their feet, throwing kicks as they went, but it was obvious that Heracles was at an advantage. Though older and slightly slower, Heracles added different elements to his fighting style and when Nick was caught off guard by the change, Heracles defeated him with a violent kick. Nick laid on the grass, dumbfounded. "Hey, that's not fair theio! You changed styles on me!" he barked and sat up on the ground. Heracles shrugged and smiled, helping the boy up. "It would help you to learn anything but island styles. Our enemy's coming from the mainland anyway." he said. Then Heracles checked his watch and gazed at the slowly setting sun. "We should get going." he murmured at he helped Arthur to his feet.

When the three men got back to Heracles' house and knocked on the door, Despina answered it with tears flooding from her eyes. "What's wrong agapi mou?" Heracles asked at she flew into his arms "It's Russia!" she cried. "He's coming tomorrow—at sundown!" "No." Arthur gasped. "Damn it." Nick breathed, shaking his head. "Well, I guess all we can do now is pray." Heracles weakly uttered, "I'm going to bed. Kalinikta." "C'mon Despina, we should get ready for bed too." Nick said as he grabbed Despina's shoulders. Then he gazed at Arthur. "You should head to bed Xeno, you gotta let that leg heal."

Once he finished washing us for bed, Arthur swung his towel over his drenched hair and walked down the halls of Greece's house. He passed a door he remembered was Heracles' and peeked through the crack that was open. There he saw Heracles, kneeling before what looked like pictures of Jesus, the Virgin Mary, and a saint that Arthur couldn't identify, all illuminated by a candle. He could hear Heracles singing as he wept, "Soson Kyrie ton laon sou, ke evlogison tin klironomian sou…" Arthur swung is head low and walked away from the door.

As he was walking through the halls, he heard another singing voice, one much younger than Heracles'. He peeped through the crack in the nearest door. He saw Nick sitting on a bed, a tear streaming down his face. Despina's head was in his lap, and she was lying down with her eyes half open, tears flooding from them. "Ipera yia Theotoke soson imas." Nick started singing "Polis sinerhon menos pirasmis. Prose katafevgo sotirian epiziton…" He continued singing to Despina, as if it were her lullaby. All of a sudden, Nick caught a glimpse of Arthur out of the corner of his eye. He continued singing, and when he looked again, Arthur was gone.

Arthur scurried to his room. "If Nick actually saw me, I'm dead." he muttered to himself as he got ready to jump into his covers. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. "F*ck." he whispered to himself and opened the door. There Nick was standing, not with the usual moody scowl he had on his face, but a look of sadness. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked, staring at the floor. "Of course." Arthur weakly said, fearing what could come next. "One, I know you saw me and Despina, and that's came and two, you sleep with your shirt off?" Nick questioned, forcing himself not to smile at the Englishman who was shorter than him by more than a couple of inches. "Well, I—I don't all the time! And why should it matter to you? You're just as bare-chested as me!" Arthur barked back. He hated how Nick was acting just as smart-alecky as Alfred. "Sorry, just wasn't expecting that from someone as 'prim and proper' as you. But seriously, we need to talk." Nick said, and his expression immediately changed back to serious. "Ok, sure thing Nick. Have a seat." Arthur said as he and Nick both sat on his bed. "Despina and I grew up very differently." Nick started. "Being a boy, I always had more freedom than her. Plus, I'm from the southern islands, while she's from the northern mainland. Where I'm from, the girls are blooming with confidence, and are also very flirty and free spirited. In the dances, the girls are mixed with the boys. Where Despina is from though, the girls are dressed very conservatively, and in the dances, the girls are separate from the boys. She was also more likely to be attacked by Turkey than I was. But even though our lives differed, they also shared some similarities. We speak the same language, eat the same food, practice the same religion, and we're both under the same roof, but I started living with theio first. He was so kind to me, even when I was just a small boy, and he took me in under his care after my parents died. He took Despina in when her parents died too, wait, no, when they were killed." Nick stopped talking for a moment, staring at the floor with hatred in his eyes. "What happened? Who killed them?" Arthur asked. "That masked b*stard of course." Nick continued. "He sent his army to take over her village while he himself took Despina,, making that the last time she saw her parents. The worst part was that theio and I were at the house here and didn't find out until Bulgaria came over and told us. Then the three of us ran to find Despina and Turkey. When we did find them, theio and Bulgaria took care of mask-face, while I carried Despina away. At that moment, I didn't know her, even though she was 's goddaughter, but I prayed ceaselessly for her health. She was unconscious, and there were bruises all over the right side of her body, and they're still visible to this day. I could tell that Turkey was going to attempt to rape her, but luckily, that never happened. There I was, weeping the Jesus prayer over this delicate girl I hardly even knew when all of a sudden, I heard a small moan and saw two big brown eyes staring back at me weakly. Despina had finally woken up, and it felt like the happiest moment of my life. 'Who are you?' she asked me. I told her who I was and what I had just done. Then she collapsed into a hug around my shoulders, crying and thanking me. From then on, I loved her, though it never showed. That's why I'll even let myself get killed for her sake if I have to tomorrow." Arthur was surprised to see a stream of tears running down the boy's cheek, and he put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Don't worry Nick, I completely understand your situation. Is that why you were singing to her? You were her lullaby for the night, weren't you?" Arthur asked. "Yeah." he muttered. "I sung for her her favorite song, well, group of songs: the Paraklesis. That hymn gives strength to anyone who sings it and it heals us and saves us from our infirmities. It is an ode to the Theotokos, an ode to peace, an ode to our Panagia Despina " "Despina was named after the Virgin Mary?" Arthur questioned. Nick stared straight at him, "Yeah, and how fitting, 'cause she's the closest thing to heaven I may ever meet." he said as another tear escaped from his eye. Arthur patted Nick's back. "Go back to Despina and you both get some sleep." Arthur said. "I want you to see you fight as great as your ancestors tomorrow." Nick smiled grimly, nodded his head sincerely, and left the room. Arthur's head thudded against his pillow, and he quickly fell asleep.

When Arthur woke up in the morning, he got ready quickly, for there was no time to waste that day. He said a small prayer to himself, put his trusted Walther PPK in his pocket, and headed out his room to the kitchen to greet his fellow nation.

When he got there, he was surprised to see only Despina there. "Good morning Mr. England, how are you?" she asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Honestly, I am a bit nervous. Where are the men?" he replied. "By now, they should both be in nouno's room. Come with me there, they are expecting us." Despina said as she motioned for England to follow her out of the kitchen.

Arthur followed Despina into Heracles' huge master bedroom, where he saw Heracles and Nick in the corner of the room that looked like a shrine. It was decked out with many icons, candles and bottles of holy water, and there was sweet smelling incense protruding from a tiny censer. "Thank you so much for being with us at this troubling time Mr. England. You have done so much for our mental well beings by just showing your face around. Now, one last order of business is that I would kindly ask you to pray with us, so will you?" Heracles said. "Of course." Arthur replied and bowed his head solemnly. Heracles and the two younger ones bowed their heads too as they all started chanting:

"Kyrie ton dinameon

Meth imon theu;

Alongar gethosou vo ithos

Eklisesi ouk ethomen

Kyrie ton dinameon

Eleison imas."

The hymn continued, repeating the same refrain with verses in between. It was so beautiful, Arthur could've sworn he was in heaven. He could hardly believe that the behemoth known as Russia shared the same religion. The three Greeks chanted for what seemed like hours, one hymn after another, all voices together, in tune, with heads bowed. A tear escaped from Despina's eye, and Nick grabbed her hand, and they both continued singing. Then all of the sudden, the chanting stopped, and the silence rung and floated thickly in the air. Arthur wondered why, and then he saw the outside through the window in the room. Sunset. Russia was to be coming any minute. Suddenly, Arthur heard a familiar sinister laugh ring through the outside hills. He checked to make sure he had his gun in his pocket. He was more than ready. He looked at Heracles, who nodded, then muttered, "It's time." Heracles looked at Nick, who nodded and ran to his room. Then Heracles asked Despina, "Do you have your 'just in case' weapon?" " Ne." she said and revealed a small yet lethal knife strapped to her thigh. Nick came back into the room with a rifle in one hand and a sword in the other. "Which one?" he asked. "Gun first, then sword. Good thing we're both extremely skilled in each." Heracles said as he grabbed the same things. "Now let's go. We have to reach Russia before he reaches here." he said as the four did their cross and left the main house.

Across the olive groves and livestock fields they ran until they were at a safe distance from the main house. The sun set behind the craggy Mediterranean cliffs as Russia's head arose from the top of the hill. Accompanying Russia were countries Heracles would've considered friends: Ukraine, Belarus, Serbia, and Bulgaria. There was a twinkle of sadness in Despina's eye as soon as she saw Bulgaria's slim figure appear. _After all those years, all that help…_she thought and fought back tears.

"You have such a nice house brother Greece! Mind if I stay here a while?" Russia bellowed. "You're no longer any brother of mine." Heracles growled and spat on the ground. The anger in him was rising. "Go away if you know what's right for you , you bloody commies." Arthur barked. "Hmmm? So you're saying I couldn't even come over and say hello?" Russia started, "It's been so long since I've been down here, maybe I want to set up my own house here hmm? I'm sure the people working in your house won't mind being under me; they would all be treated equally." he grinned evilly and chuckled.

"That's a lie!" Despina burst out, a tear streaming down her check. "Not everyone's treated equally! Your stupid form of government is like slavery with little pay!" she barked. Then she cried out when Russia forcibly grabbed her arm. "For shouting out that rude comment," he growled, "you'll be the first region I occupy, Thracia." "Don—never call me that!" Despina yelled and tried to kick him. "It's a shame, really. Making those who are not human act like it. It only hurts in the end, doesn't it, Crete?" Russia smirked towards Nick, as if to purposely piss him off. "Mr. Greece, what on earth is he talking about?" Arthur asked. Russia laughed, "Greece never told you? Allow me. Despina is actually the northern region of Greece called Thrace, and Nick is really the island of Crete. Don't be fooled by their young looks and actions, they are both easily over 3000 years old!" Arthur was at a loss of words, and Heracles looked flustered and turned red. "Argh, can we stop the trash-talking and kick some capitalist ass already? I'm supposed to meet President Tito for some tea any hour now!" Serbia complained. "For once, I agree with brother Serbia, let's get this over with." Bulgaria said and fired a shot at Nick, who dodged it easily and sprang into action.

From what Arthur could see, the battle was pretty one on one. He was fighting Serbia, Despina took on Belarus, Nick took Bulgaria and Greece took on Russia. Ukraine stood to the side, hating every minute of this fight. Arthur noticed that Serbia's fighting style was very similar to Heracles': light and quick on the feet. It was more of a war dance really. From what Arthur noticed, Bulgaria and Serbia more danced through their fight, while Belarus and Russia were more slow and blocky. _It must be the Balkan way. Dancing flows through their veins. _Arthur thought as he quickly dodged a blow from Serbia. "You really don't strike back do you?" Serbia jeered, "Come on space-cadet! Get your head in the game and fight. I'm right here." Annoyed, Arthur pulled out his gun and shot right as Serbia. Serbia yelped as it barely grazed his shoulder, then grinned darkly. "It's playtime." he muttered and ran towards Arthur…

Nick and Bulgaria were head to head, using their hands and feet more than any other weapon. It was like both of them were dancing to their graves. "All these years, we trusted you, and now you're the enemy. F*cking b*stard, you're just protecting your own ass." Nick growled and spat into the dirt. "Hey, if you can't beat them, join them. Plus, why should I be on the same team as the girl who broke my heart, when I can just be her enemy and destroy what means most to her, aka, Hera, and you." Bulgaria sneered, though inside of himself he felt terrible…

"I really don't want to fight you." Despina pleaded as she blocked Belarus' knife with her own. "Well I do. I'm not weak like my sister, and I'm not a stupid village peasant like you. I know my brother has the more powerful side, and we're gonna win." Belarus barked back. Despina scowled, and her features became dark and sinister. She ran towards the silver-haired girl and grazed the knife against her arm, watching blood seep through the moody girl's purple fabric. As Despina wiped the blood from her knife, she almost smiled. She felt no sympathy, rather she felt more like a crusader…

All Heracles could wonder was "why" as he and Russia were duking it out. He was fighting a nation who was his friend, a nation who promised to protect him against Turkey's violence, a nation he loved like a younger brother. Heracles felt sick and disgusted with what communism and its leaders had done to his former friend. Like a gigantic bear, Russia hit him in the head when he wasn't paying attention. Feeling blood and sweat trickle down the side of his face, he woozily cried, "Ivan…adelfi...parakalo... " and things started to blacken in his sight…

Ukraine hated fights. She couldn't even look at it. Brother against brother, Christian against Christian, it was disgusting. "Why can't things just be the way they used to?" she muttered and wept softly…

Arthur huffed as he slightly smirked. He actually felt like he was winning. He and Serbia were both exhausted though. Suddenly, the Serb ran toward him, with a sword ready to attack. Arthur jumped up over him to escape the peril, and experienced déjà vu. He landed on his feet almost perfectly, but put too much weight on the bad leg. He collapsed to the ground and his head thumped against the blood splattered ground. As he began to lose consciousness, he saw Heracles fall to the ground and heard Despina scream. "Oh f*ck it all." Arthur groaned as his vision blurred and turned white. "I'm sorry Greece, I can no longer protect you." He whispered with his dry mouth as the white light began to encompass him…

"Arthur. Aaaaaaaaaarthuuuuuuur…"

"Angleteeeeeeeeere…"

"Come on Iggy, wake up! Please!"

Arthur groggily opened his eyes to two pairs of bright blue eyes peering down on him. "Finally! He's awake!" one voice exclaimed. "Shh! Hush! You don't want to startle him!" another voice commented. Arthur blinked a couple of times to focus his vision. Sure enough, it was America and France above him. "Wha—where am I?" Arthur rasped. "You're in a hospital in London." America answered. "B-but wha—how?" Arthur questioned. "I thought I was dead!" "You nearly were when I found you! You're a fool for going by yourself. My boss just passed a doctrine to help Greece!" America criticized. Instead of asking how they got there, Arthur had a more important question on his mind. "How's Greece?" he asked. "Good. He and his crew pretty much defeated the reds by the time I got there." America smiled. Arthur grinned back. "Good. I'm glad." he said. "Oh, and they brought you a present!" France said, holding a box. He let Arthur sit up in bed while he lightly placed the box in his lap. Arthur opened it excitingly. Inside, there was a beautiful icon of Christ looking over the Virgin Mary, St. Nicholas, and St. Haralambos. There was also a photo of Greece with the two 'kids', and a byzantine style cross necklace for Arthur to wear. At the bottom of the box, there was a note. Arthur read silently to himself:

Dear Mr. England,

Thank you for coming out. Not only did you help us on the battlefield, but you also helped us mentally. I hope you enjoy the icon, the cross, and the photo. Please keep us in your prayers, and don't wait until another battle to take a journey to my homeland.

Sincerely,

Heracles Greece Karpusi

PS- I am thinking of sending Despina over to America's house, though I know she doesn't want to leave. I want her to get as far from this bloody mess of Europe and communists as possible…


End file.
